


Father Complex

by Penguinabominations



Series: Father Complex [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, Father Complex, M/M, Papa Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinabominations/pseuds/Penguinabominations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Garrett find news of a shipment of slaves from the Imperium and rush to intercept them, The only survivors being two small elven children, A new chapter in life that Garrett nor Fenris has ever faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hawke, I have…a favor to ask.”

Fenris is standing in the doorway to our bedroom,acting as if he were out of place. I stand up from my desk and beckon him closer.

“Anything Love, What is it?” He rubs at his arms and hides his eyes beneath his hair. 

“ I just received information that Slavers are in the coast with a new shipment of slaves to be sent to Ferelden…I…I want to go after them.” I nod and place a hand on his shoulder. 

“Of course, is there a reason why Fenris?” He snaps up with a snarl. 

“Is that not reason enough!?” I pull back, holding my hands up. He turns away and presses his hand to his face. “I’m sorry…I’m just…” he grumbles and turns back reaching out to me. 

I smile as he hugs me, his form of an apology lately. I kiss the top of his head. “Let me get ready. We will set out as soon as I’m ready.” He pulls back and smiles. 

“Thank you Hawke.”

~

Turns out the cave was the same one located on the coast that Hadriana had hid out in six years ago. How typical.

Slavers  
.  
Fenris is incredibly agitated, more so than usual when fighting Tevinter slavers. He’s focused and brutal. One sword swipe cut through two of them before pinning another to the stone wall, screaming in pain until a glowing fist crushed his face. I have to say…I was a tad bit scared. He’s never acted this violent before.

“By the Maker Fenris, Tell me what this is about…this is no ordinary slaver hunt. This has value to you.” He pushes off the bloodied wall, prying his sword loose.

“There are children.” he looks towards me but I feel his gaze go right through me. “Children. Little Elven boys from Seheron…I heard they were aboard the ship…” His shoulders sag. “I don’t want my life to become theirs.” 

Since the end of Meredith’s reign, Fenris has been making routine trips to the alienage, I saw him talking to some of the children there on more than one occasion. Merrill says he’s teaching them how to use swords and how to spell their names. 

He’s become found of the kids and I think it is downright adorable. He treats them like…well like his own. If I confronted him about it he would deny it, but I can see it. He has a father complex. 

We make it to the center of the den, dispatched about twenty slavers before he believed it was clear enough to sheath his sword. 

“Scout the area Hawke, There should be some more pins towards the back. Just…when you find them, don’t try to grab them. We don’t know what has been done…” He makes his way off to the slave pins on the far wall literally ripping the door from its frame. I see a lot of bodies…nothing is moving. They began to kill off their payload when we came in…

Damn it.

I hear something scurry about in one of the pins. I hunker down and use my dagger to pick the lock. I see a little boy, hiding in the corner, with the bodies of his kin, Tears streaking his face and by the maker he was covered in blood. He must have tried to play dead to stay safe. 

“Hey there… you okay?” I scoot into the slave pin which is way too small for me or anyone for that matter, and cautiously hold out my hand. 

“My name is Garrett…I’m here to help you. Those bad men aren’t here anymore, you can come out.” The little tot acts like he was going to grab my hand but quickly pulls it back. I scoot closer, holding out both of my hands.

“Do you want to go somewhere safe? Do you want to have a home?” The little boy crawls towards me into the light of the torches and has striking blue eyes. He’s cautious but eventually is within a few feet of me. I don’t move to grab him, I just smile and wave.

“What’s your name big guy? I’m a friend, I would never hurt you.” His little hand touches my own and I chuckle. 

“Aren’t you cute…May I pick you up? Let’s get you somewhere that has food and a bath house, yeah?”

I stand up and he shrinks away slightly. My size is intimidating to kids. I probably look like that tree in the alienage. I hold out my arms and he stands up. Maker he’s so small and thin. He probably hasn’t had a bite to eat in weeks. I pick him up and hold him close to my chest. He clings on to my center piece of armor for dear life.

“I won’t drop you, I promise.” I duck out of the pin and give him a once over in the light. No real damage saved for buckets of blood and a few scrapes. I swipe the blood from his brows and smile. 

“Oh there’s a little elf under here! Isn’t he just the cutest!” 

He gives a frail little smile and holds on to my armored hand. Fenris walks over with a small child following behind him, holding on to the fabric of his tunic.

Cute. 

“I see you’ve found the other. This one…will not speak, but I promised him a place to stay…Are we…” he looks down as the little boy holding onto his shirt and sighs. 

“We can’t give them to the Chantry; the alienage is no place for motherless elves.” I lift up his chin. 

“Fenris.” He blinks and looks me in the eye. I place a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“They aren’t going to the chantry. They are going to the mansion.” He cocks an eyebrow. 

“Garrett, are you certain you wish to do this? Have you ever…Raised a child?” I chuckle and walk towards the exit. 

“I raised the twins; I know the gist of what I’m doing!”


	2. Chapter 2

Gist doesn’t sum up to much when it comes to little elf toddlers just old enough to be out of diapers. Fenris wouldn’t know anything about parenting children but you do get a strong ‘feeling’. I cant really explain it. When I say these little boys, I wanted to take care of them, wanted to give them a home and someone to call daddy…I think I have a daddy complex. I never thought of becoming a parent, well, with Fenris that is kind of impossible…but to adopt these little boys, I can do that. 

We get them back to Kirkwall safe enough with only a few prying eyes and one incredibly interested Isabela. She ogled over them for a good thirty minutes before I noticed a crowd coming our way. Fenris was still on edge, not letting the little boy at his heels get further than him. He spoke in Tevine which I always adored, and the little boy would nod and grasp his tunic again. I open the door to the estate and put my toddle on his feet. He makes a keening noise and stretches his arms up.

“Up! Up!” I share a shocked glance at Fenris and he chuckles. 

“Seems they speak a little trade tongue, they will have to be taught.” He talks to the little boy holding on to his tunic and cautiously lifts him up into his arms. 

“I’ll inform Bodahn of our new charges. I’ll have him ready a bath for them and some good food.” He walks away and I quickly pick up the little boy and take him with me. He reeks of old blood and stale water. I walk into the kitchen and pour some water into a basin and place him gently into a chair. I snag a washcloth and dip it into the water.

“I’m going to clean some of this off okay? Will you tell me if I hurt you?” He nods quickly and swings his little legs off the edge of the chair. I carefully clean off his arms, keeping an eye out for any cuts or scrapes. Luckily he only had a minor bruise to his cheek. I quickly heal that with magic. The whole time he watched me with wide eyes and a cute little smile. He doesn’t know what happened or what was going to happen, he just knows he was scared because everyone else was scared. I lean down to put the rag back in the basin and am greeted with little arms around my neck. 

“Papa.” That turned a knife in my heart, and I felt my eyes sting. I pull him close and pat his little back. He giggles and messes with my beard. 

“Papa!” I nod and lightly kiss his blood smeared forehead. “Yeah, that’s right, big boy…What’s your name?” he scrunches his nose together before shaking his hand. 

“Sl-Slave!” I wince.

“Uh how about we call you…Donovan. You like that name?” He giggles and claps his hands.

“DonDon.” I chuckle.

“DonDon works too.”

I hear a soft knock and look up to see Fenris standing in the doorway. 

“Basin is ready for them. We should bathe them together, get them used to each other.” I nod and stand up, Don hops down from the chair and grabs my hand as we walk to the washroom upstairs. Don seems fascinated by Fenris, more so than the other boy who wont leave his side. He tugs at my hand and tries to hide his whisper. 

“Who that? He look…looks like me!” When we reach the top of the stairs Don runs over and tugs on Fenris’ tunic. 

When he looks down he scurries away back behind me. “Oh come now Don, is that no way to treat your papa?” he looks up at me then back to Fenris.

“I have two papa’s?” He bounces around and runs over to Fenris and clasps on to his leg. “Papa!” 

Fenris is not used to such things, his silence usually means he is content but Don seems to take it the wrong way and backs away with his hands behind his back. 

“I’m sorry…” I move to comfort him but Fenris bends down and runs his hand through the boys hair. 

“Don’t be, Come, Let’s get you both clean so we can get you food and a warm bed, yes?” The both run into the washroom and next all I see are little pale elf butts. 

“Well, That’s all the little buns I needed to see in one day.” Fenris laughs as he helps them into the tub. 

“You wouldn’t have liked it in Tevinter, public baths are a common thing. Lots of old wrinkly magisters bending over and revealing their-“

I choke and wave my hands. 

“Enough Fenris! MAKER!” the boys laugh and Fenris does his usual smirk.

“Did you figure out your admirers name yet, Fenris?” He shakes his head. 

“Afraid not. He’s completely locked up. So…Don is his name?” I nod. 

“Had to think of one rather quick, he thought his name was slave.” That sent anger through Fen, his markings flickered slightly before he calmed himself. 

“I will think of a name for him after he eats…he does not yet trust us. I’m surprised Don opened up to you so quickly.” I rub at my face. 

“It’s the beard, totally.” He chuckles and gives me a soft kiss. 

“Let’s get them cleaned up and ready for dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

I took care of one and Fenris got the other. Maker they were filthy. Covered in blood, dirt and maker knows what else. The other boy kept his eyes low even as the other boy helped get him clean. He is either very shy or he is suppressing quite a bit. I reach for his little hand and am greeted with resistance. He doesn’t want me to touch it.

“Hey buddy, did you hurt your hand? May I see?” he looks at me for a second before hiding his eyes again. He allows me to see his palm and I can see a dark gash from his thumb to his middle finger. 

“Oh no, your hurt.” He just starts to bawl and I look to Fenris, who is trying his best to ignore it. He can’t handle tears. 

“Here Fen, switch me. Don wants to see his other daddy.” He hops up and goes over to Donavan, who is busy making bubbles with his hand, while I cautiously pick up the crying little boy and hold him close. 

“Hey now, no tears, it’s just a cut okay? What are you scared of?” He tucks into my shoulder and sobs uncontrollably until I can begin to hear words. Broken Trade tongue but still words. 

“Do…not want to be...broken.” I hush him and rub his back. 

“Oh you poor little thing, You aren’t going anywhere. Afraid you’re going to be stuck here and be loved on forever and ever by two strong Papa bears that won’t let anything bad ever happen to you. Can you understand me?” he nods into my shoulder and I chuckle.

“Such a strong little man you are. Standing up to those bad men, they hurt you didn’t they?” He nods again and the tears are still falling but the sobbing has slowed to minor hicks. 

“Well I have magic powers to heal such bad things, you want to see?” I pull him back and wipe away some of his tears. 

“There we go no more tears…may I see your hand?” He held it out to me and I can see that it is rather deep and on the verge of infection. I place my thumb against it and he flinches.

“I’m sorry. Watch this.” My hand glowed slightly and the skin slowly stitched itself back together. I pull my hand back in mock amazement. 

“Magic!”

He blinks and sniffles as he looks at his hand. He leans back against me. “Th-thank you…” I nuzzle his hair and smile.

“Anytime kiddo…Fenris.” He looks up to me. 

“We need to think of a name for this big guy.” I rub his little pointed ears with my finger and he shuts his eyes. “It’s up to you.” He stands up and reaches for him and the boy reaches back, looping his arms around his lyrium marked neck.

“Sehron.” I smile as he rubs at the Child’s back. “Is that…sufficient?” Sehron tightens his hold and nods. 

“It’s set then.”

~

It takes quite a bit of scrubbing to get them back to their natural skin colors. You’d never expect Dondon to be a cute little blonde boy. Sehron clearly came from the hotter climates or the Imperium, his skin was akin to Fenris’; a darker shade, while Don seemed to come from the cities. I doubt either of them would be able to tell us where they came from. I don’t want to push such things. I lift Sehron out of the water and carefully put him on his feet. He shivers and it catches Fenris’ attention. He squints and looks at the boys back for a good second before looking at me. 

I cant read his expression but I know he is not happy about something. I wrap and soft towel around Sehron’s shoulders and help him dry off, scrubbing off any remnants of blood. I start to see bruises, scrapes, and scars. Maker.

I feel a strong hand at my shoulder and I look up. 

“I need to speak with you a moment Hawke.” That Hawke was uttered gruff enough to signal he was…angry. I push Sehron’s hair out of his eyes, which are a stunning hazel color, and lift up his chin. 

“I’ll be back okay? Can you watch over Dondon for a bit?” He nods but refuses to look me in the eye. Trained otherwise.

Fenris walks just far enough to be out of earshot of the boys before turning on his heels. 

“That boy has a brand. A brand, Hawke!” He’s livid, almost as bad as when he found out Verania betrayed him for Danarius, may he rot. I hold up my hands. 

“Calm Fenris. Being angry gets us nowhere. What brand?” He snarls under his breath and starts to pace about the hall. 

“In the old times of the Imperium, Pen masters would brand the slaves to ward of a false sale or a stolen slave, the method was said to be outlawed…why does such a young child have a brand!?” He scratches through his hair and sighs. 

“Donovan shows no sign of being a slave, it’s possible he was not old enough to take part in basic chores, but Sehron, he’s old enough to remember. He was in charge of things and was beaten and branded for mistakes. I was branded because I fought for it, he would have had no choice.” 

I hush him and pull him close. He takes a deep breath before sagging against me. 

“I apologize.” He smells of blood and spices…and Fenris. 

“Don’t be. It is…upsetting to say the least. I will call for Anders to make sure they are okay. I don’t want to risk them getting sick.” He snorts and makes a face. His ‘Anders’ face. 

“Now now, no arguments. Let’s get them cleaned up and full of food. Poor things can’t weigh more than a few pounds” He pulls back and places a soft kiss on my bearded chin. 

“Garrett…are you sure you are ready for this? These children will have horrid memories…nightmares even.” I smile and touch his neck, letting my fingers slide against his markings. 

“Can I use you as an example.” He chuckles and pushes me away. “Silence mage.” 

We walk back into the washroom to see that Don had gotten out of the tub somehow and that Sehron was trying to dry him off. To no prevail. Sehron hops up and folds his hands behind his back. 

“I…He w-wouldn’t stay…” he fumbles for words. He looks like he’s going to cry again. It breaks my heart. Fenris steps forward and speaks to the boy in perfect Arcanum as Don runs over to me in all his naked pride. 

"Papa!” I catch him and pick him up. 

“Whose my naked little elf!?” he giggles and claps his hands. I turn to Fenris and for the first time in my life, I think everything just stops. He’s crouched down and holding the boy. Not a half-assed hug, this was a full on loving embrace from an ex-Tevinter fugitive.

Sehron was crying again, holding on to the back of Fen’s tunic for dear life. Something had been triggered, something Fenris said and it broke the boy’s resolve. I can hear soft words spoken between them. Fenris doing his best to calm him, rubbing the boys back as he cried into his shoulder. I hear a phrase I’m all too familiar with from him, one he says often but never in the trade tongue. 

_I’ve got you. ___

Said whenever I am hurt or injured. It still applies here. I think I have a smile etched into my face because when he looks back he returns it. 

“Go on ahead; I’m going to speak with Sehron for a bit. He is…troubled.” I nod and scruff the boys hair slightly. 

“It’ll be okay kiddo.” He gives a soft little sniff before looking up at me for a split second. Such a story in those eyes. What has such a young boy seen or been forced to witness?

It does no good to think of such things…I need to call for Anders. 

I should probably dress Don first…I don’t want to have naked kid jokes floating around hightown at night.


	4. Chapter 4

One torn up shirt later and Don is running about with a makeshift robe. For someone who has been practically starved, he is an excited little bugger. I sent Bodahn to fetch Anders while I cooked some food. I still have some dried Bronto meat from when we went on our hunt for Corypheus. I throw in some eggs and some milk and we have dinner. Don hops up onto one of the chairs as I place the meat on the table. He doesn’t reach for it, but his eyes look as if they are boring through it. 

“Eat Don, but slowly okay? I don’t want you to get sick. One piece at a time.” He nods and snags a piece of the meat and goes to town on it. He paces himself before looking back at me for another. 

I place his milk beside him and ruffle his hair. 

“Drink all of that. It’ll help your bones and your tummy. Let me go fetch your brother.” I head to the foyer and see Fenris still talking with Sehron. The boy had ceased crying but his eyes were puffed up and red from the tears. Fenris looks over his shoulder at me and stands up. Sehron walks over to me and tugs on my finery. 

“May I have some food?” I chuckle and bend down. 

“Of course you can, may I pick you up?” He nods and I scoop him up and sit him on my shoulders. 

“There we go! Now your taller than me.” For the first time, I hear him laugh. Its barely audible but it is there. 

Fenris walks beside me and eventually reaches for my hand. I squeeze his hand before kissing his knuckles.

“Are you hungry love?” he nods and rubs at the front of his tunic. 

“The boys need to eat first. Did you call for the mage?” I place Sehron back on his feet as we reach the kitchen.

“Yeah, he should be here shortly. Make sure they eat slowly; If they eat too fast they may end up throwing it back up, Definitely Sehron.” The little elf was still wearing a towel for clothing, I sent Bodahn with a letter asking if Anders would have any spare clothes, I did not mention that we had little elf boys living with us now. 

I sit down with them and help separate the eggs and milk for both of them to enjoy and some for Fenris. He has lain off the wine lately, eating more and drinking more milk and water. He definitely looks better now. He’s no longer tired or worn out early in the day and his behavior is perky and happy. I snag a piece of dried meat and eat it, Don watches me the whole time.  
“Are…you hungry papa?” he pushes his plate towards me. “You…c-can have mine.” I smile and place another piece of meat on his plate before pushing it back.

“Your papa Hawke is already too big; you need to eat so you can be big and strong like me one day.” He looks at me with a glow in his eyes. 

“I…can be like papa?” I bend down and kiss his cheek. 

“Anything is possible. You’ll be fighting dragons and saving cities before you know it little man.” Fenris chuckles and folds his hands on the table.

“I fear it’ll be some time before he reaches the height of a kossith Garrett, I think there is a lost Qunari in your family tree.” That makes the boys laugh and Maker is it infectious. 

“Says the tall glowing elf!” Fenris pats his chest and feigns hurt. 

“You offend me and my sparkly honor, Champion. I feel I might cry tears of glitter.” I snort and slam my hands on the table as I laugh. The boys are pretty much down to tears from laughing. I love this, this is what I like. Fun, happiness, and little elves for me to shower love on and one big strong Tevinter fugitive to kiss good morning and good night to.

Orana pops her head in the kitchen. If she had seen the boys prior, she sure didn’t act like it. 

“Oh sorry Master Hawke, I was not aware you had company.” She nods at Fenris who greets her with a smile and a passive wave, before she noticed the little boys. “Are you babysitting for Merrill?” I laugh and stand up, Sehron and Don stand up too. 

“Orana I want you to meet some special little boys, Fenris and I will be taking care of them for a very long time.” She blinks and bends down to the kid’s level. 

“You mean…You adopted them?” I nod and lean back on the table.

“Found them…Would you mind watching over them when we are not present? I’ll try my best not to go to as many royal parties; Fenris should be here if I must leave. Mainly for security.” She nods and smiles as she shakes their little hands.

“You will love it here. Master Hawke is a very loving man.” She looks up at me and motions to the door. 

“Master Anders is here for you. He said Bodahn gave him a letter?” She motions to the boys. “I know you’ll take great care of them…but What about your status as Champion?” I shrug and walk with her to the door.

“I’ve been champion for a long time Orana, I think it’s about time I stepped down and gave it to someone else willing to face an Arishok and a high dragon while juggling politics.” She gives a small giggle.

“I’m afraid no one will be able to best such triumphs.” She opens the door and a rather scruffy mage walks in. 

Anders has…changed since that day in the Gallows. In a good way, of sorts. He locked justice away or whatever his name is, but he cannot be completely separated from a host. Their spirits are all but combined now, like a two headed snake. He looks worse for wear now. His eyes sunk deep into his head and just an aura of weariness surrounds him, yet he smiles nonetheless. 

“Anders, my friend.” I reach for him and he shifts the bag he’s holding to the floor before giving me a weak hug.

“What’s this about, Hawke? Are you injured?” He skims over my arms and chest before I push his hands away. 

“No no, not me.” He narrows his eyes.

“The elf?” I chuckle and shake my head. 

“Elves.” He cocks his head to the side. I call for Don and Sehron and they come barreling out of the kitchen, in all their giggling might and collide with my legs. I play around, acting like they were large stones pinning my legs to the floor. 

“Oh no! I’m stuck! Help me Uncle Anders!” I think Anders is too shocked to move. I fall to my knees and grab Sehron, making little growls as I tickle his stomach.

“I’m going to eat you!” That’s when Don pops up and jumps onto my back. 

“Oh no! ah!” I roll onto my side. “You defeated the mighty Champion.” They giggle and tug at my arms as I get back to my feet. 

“Boys this is Anders, he’s a mage just like me.” They look up at him and wave before running back to the kitchen. Anders finally moves, rubbing at his face.

“How? Did you…” He looks around and covers his mouth. “Did you have an elven suitor?” I choke and hold up my hands. 

“Maker no! They were captured slaves! We saved them. The poor dears don’t have any one left Anders. I need you to make sure they are healthy.” I lean close to him, lowering my voice.

“Be careful with Sehron, He was branded by a magister…looks like someone just picked up a hot piece of iron and marked him…” He looks down and sighs.

“Of course, Anything for you, Hawke.” I hold his shoulder and make him look at me.

”I…know we haven’t talked much since the incident…I just want you to know I’m here for you Anders okay? Never think otherwise.” He smiles and pats my back.

“I know.” I smile and motion towards the kitchen.

“Foods on the table. Eat for Maker’s sake.”


	5. Chapter 5

Anders treats himself to a hot cup of tea before getting down to business. The boys are nervous around him, no surprise there, but he seems to know how to get them to trust him. Years as a free healer helps I’m sure. Don hops up on his lap as Anders checks over him for any serious injuries. 

“He’s a bit malnourished, but he seems to be in good condition. I don’t sense any broken bones or any debilitating illnesses…he might have a slight respiratory infection.” He turns towards me as he rubs Don’s back. 

“He’s on his way to becoming a healthy young man. He should be going through puberty in the next few years.” He smirks. “Have fun with that.” While Anders was rubbing his back, Don seemed to be dozing off. Poor thing is probably so tired. 

“Sehron, your turn then its bed time, okay? You guys need some rest.” Anders hands over one sleepy elf to receive another. Sehron of course being on edge about being touched in general sat there like a statue as Anders slide a hand down his back. 

“Minor trauma to his back…scrapes…hairline fractures…” His hand slides over the circular brand on his shoulder blade and the boy looks as if he might jump out of his skin. I smooth back his hair and rub his cheek. 

“It’s alright kiddo…Don’t be scared.” He gives a shaky nod before holding onto my hand with his little ones. Fenris crosses his arms and walks about the foyer. Always on edge when Anders is here.

“Love, would you mind taking Don upstairs? They can sleep with us tonight.” He gives a nod before reaching for the half asleep elf in my arms. I give him a soft kiss on his little ear before handing him over. That made Fenris smile. 

“You love to do that don’t you?” I chuckle and stand up, kissing his ear as well. 

“What can I say? You guys have the cutest little ears.” He rolls his eyes and smiles, placing a soft kiss to my jaw. 

“Come up whenever the mage is finished. We may as well go to bed early as well.” 

Sehron sits quietly as Anders finishes up his inspection before scooting off his lap and up onto mine. I kiss his cheek before giving him a tight hug. 

“There’s my strong little man, ready to go to bed?” he nods lazily before tucking his head into my neck. Anders gives a grunt as he stands up. I can hear his bones creaking. 

“Anders, do you want to stay for a bit? We do have a spare bedroom if you need some rest…if all else a basin of water to clean the dirt from your face.” He smiles and waves a hand. 

“No, that’s alright. You’ve already given me so much Hawke, How am I to repay you after you gave me the Elf’s mansion?” I gave him that so the Templars would stay away or think he left, everyone who knew of the Warden healer are either dead or left Kirkwall during the destruction of the Chantry. 

“You needed it…Besides I had to keep you somewhere safe while I covered up your trail. I won’t let them take you Anders. I want you to have a nice few years before…” I still can’t bring myself to say it. The calling, the deed all Wardens must go through at the end of their terms. He places a hand on my forearm and smiles. 

“Thank you. That is more than I deserve.” He looks down and runs a hand through his stringy hair. My mouth is dry, but I have to ask. 

“How…much longer Anders?” He heaves a sigh and looks up. The amber eyes that gleamed for freedom of Mages years ago are now dull and glassy. Weak. Old. 

“Can’t be more than a few years…I’m already in my forties…I’ve already seen signs of the corruption.” He pulls up his sleeve and I see dark bruises across his skin. 

I can’t vocalize anything. Not with Sehron falling asleep in my arms. “Promise me you’ll tell me…before you go.” He gives a slight nod before collecting his bags. 

“I may ask more than that, My friend.” He rubs Sehron’s back and the boy coos softly.

“You’ll be a great father. Even Fenris…I have never seen him so content in…well ever.” I smile and open the door for him as he leaves. 

“Take care Anders, Don’t be a stranger.” 

I close the door and sigh, scratching a hand through my hair. Losing Anders to the corruption will break my resolve for a while. We fought for the same thing, granted I was not as aggressive, but still he is a dear friend. A brother I can trust. 

“The mage left?” Fenris is leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs, sipping a glass of water. 

“Yeah, things to do at his new home I suppose.” I shift the little elf in my arms closer as I make my way up the stairs. Fenris looks tired; it has been a long day for everyone. I’m more or less emotionally tired. I just want to sleep for hours on end…

I pull Fenris close as I reach the peak of the staircase, kissing his neck and just enjoying the way his muscles flex beneath his tunic. He gives a soft growl before moving a hand through my hair. 

“Come to bed…Don is already passed out on a pillow.” I smile and look at Sehron, who had tucked his hands into my finery when I wasn’t looking. Zonked, asleep, out like a light. 

“I’m ready for a new day as a Father.” Fenris smiles softly. 

“As am I.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sleeping was interesting. Don and Sehron stayed almost perfectly still between Fenris and myself. Not that there was a lot of room to wiggle around with to begin with. My large size makes it difficult for Fenris to sleep with me let alone two little elves. We made it work somehow! Until someone was shaking me. I jump awake to see Sehron sitting on my chest, doing his best to wake me up. 

“What is it …daddy is trying to sleep.” I can’t make out his face in the dark but I can feel that he’s shivering. 

“I’m...cold.” I nod and pull him close enough that he’s tucked beneath my chin. I grab the covers and tug them up so they are covering his bare shoulder. Don is wiggling now, burrowing into Fenris’ side of the bed, waking the elf instantly. 

I have expected him to snap up but he just lazily pulls the boy closer and falls asleep again. Too cute for words. Too many cute elves In one area, I might just die. Sehron is making lazy circles with his hand on my neck and I have to admit, it was making me dose off again. I rest my hand on his back and he tenses up before relaxing. I don’t go near his brand. He doesn’t like it to be touched. It probably still hurts. Ghost pains. I get them from the scars on my face caused by Danarius. 

It’s not an overly complicated brand, a half circle with a glyph of some sort in the center, but its large. Meant for an adult like myself or a piece of livestock. I hope one day he’ll let me try to heal it…or at least make the nerves reacting to the burn dormant. 

Something to worry about later. 

Morning comes and the house is a light with running little boys and Brakkar chasing them around. Fenris stays in bed longer than me, I can sleep that long. The bad circulation gets to my legs and makes me restless. I stretch and roll over to Fenris; who has his face buried in a pillow and gently kiss his ear. It twitches at the contact and he groans.

“You can keep sleeping Love, I’ll be taking a bath.” He pulls his head up enough to give me a lazy kiss before falling back to the pillow. I grunt as I get out of the bed, my knees cracking under my weight. 

Eugh, getting old. I yawn before making my way downstairs. Orana is talking to the boys in the kitchen, asking them what they would like to eat. I pop in and say good morning and am greeted with hugs all around, even from Sehron who seems in much better spirits today. I give them each a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the washroom. I take a bath every morning at the same time, so Bodahn always knows to leave a fresh basin of water for me to use. 

I shed my finery and fold it up and place it beside the basin before slipping into the water. I cast a simple spell to heat it up enough not to freeze myself.

”Room for one more?” I look up to see Fenris standing in the doorway, his usual smirk set on his face. I chuckle and motion before me. 

“If you can find a space to squeeze in, I’d love the company.” He pushes off the doorframe and peeks back into the kitchen. 

“Orana, we are going to be taking a bath, do you mind keeping the boys busy?” I hear her agree and he gently closes the door. I grin as he turns back. 

“You’re very over dressed serah.” He chuckles and lets his tunic slip free from his shoulders. 

He peels his leggings free and places them neatly by my finery. I hum and scoot back in the basin giving him room to slip in. 

“Maker you’re beautiful Fenris.” He snorts and settles down in the water across from me, grabbing a small bar of soap. 

“Flattery in the washroom then? Hm, you know how to woo me.” I chuckle as he scoots closer, bypassing my legs to sit on my thighs. He lets his hands rest on my chest as he leans forward to trail kisses along my jaw. 

“With the boys around…we won’t have many moments to be intimate…better make it count Hawke.”

Don’t have to tell me twice. I grab his hips and pull him closer, grinding up against him. His breath hitches and I smooth my hands up his back. He gives a soft growl. 

“You spurred this on…I blame you.” I chuckle and take him in my hand, stroking him lazily. 

“Oh? And why is that?” He gives a breathless laugh before capturing my lips. No more talking, Just a leisurely pace of strokes and thrusts. Not much cleaning getting done in here. I see his markings flicker and that’s enough of a warning for me.

He spends himself with a cut of grunt with a flash of his markings. The power those give off causes my mana to spike uncontrollably and I give a groan before letting myself go. I think the water heats up because he yelps. I raise my hands from the water with a exhausted laugh. 

“Sorry love…You know what your markings do to me.” He chuckles and caresses my beard. 

“I do.” 

I grab some soap and lightly drag it across his skin, working out the dirt that seems to be attracted to his markings. He returns the favor eagerly, scrubbing away at my chest and down my arms. I rinse him off and help him stand up. I’ll have to wash our hair using a smaller basin of water, not about to clean my hair with water filled with dirt and the aftermath of our release. I towel him off and help him get dressed before throwing my finery back on. 

“Ready for an exciting day as a father, Fenris?” he turns and straightens his tunic, clapping his hands together. 

“As I’ll ever be.”


	7. Chapter 7

After washing our hair and making ourselves somewhat presentable we made our way to the kitchen. Orana was cleaning up the remnants of the boys breakfast, which looked like eggs and meat and some milk, what’s left of it. She turns and motions towards the study. 

“They went to go rest a bit in the library. Poor boys are already tired.” Fenris makes himself a class of milk, using his usual glass. I gave him that years ago and its still his favorite. 

“Being a slave, they rarely allow you to sleep, it will be some time before they have a normal sleep cycle.” She nods. 

“I remember being up until everything was clean and spotless. That could have been days; weeks?” 

I stretch my arms with a yawn. “I need to go buy them their own beds, with lots of blankets. Sehron seems to get cold rather easily.” Fenris gives a soft chuckle. 

“Either that or he likes using you as a personal hearth.” I shrug.

“It’s what we Ferelden’s are good for. Besides!” I pull him close. “I have three little elves I get to cuddle with.” He chuckles and lazily puts his arms around my neck, still holding his glass of milk. 

“But only one who gets to give something more.” 

He gives me a soft kiss before pulling away. Oran is looking away and I bet she’s embarrassed. I can hear the boys in the other room talking amongst themselves in their native tongue. Fenris is listening. He never tells me what they talk about, probably just normal everyday things. 

“Lets take the boys out for a bit. Get them out of the house.” He turns to me and cocks his head to the side. 

“Are you certain? It is still a bit early to expose them so openly…” I rub my beard as he finishes off his glass, placing it in the sink. “I’m not telling you what to do Garrett…I suppose they do need clothes and beds.”

That’s as good as an answer you’ll get from Fenris. “Lets get them ready, might as well have them meet the crew!” 

~  
We dress the boys in pretty much anything we can find, Orana helped sew some torn shirts into something they could wear until we bought them some clothes later on today. The boys definitely didn’t seem to care, rather they were excited about being able to explore Kirkwall. I throw on my Champion armor as Fenris dresses in only his leggings and his usual tunic, No gauntlets today, he fears they would hurt the boy’s hands.

Don practically clings to him as we leave the door into the morning son. Hightown is as bustling as ever, nobles chatting about the usual politics and word of the Divines march to Kirkwall, which will never happen. Not as long as I’m here. I’m pretty much Viscount without the title. Everyone knows who I am, and that what I say and do is law.

Sehron tugs at my arm. “Papa…p-people are staring.” I smile and pull him closer. 

“Don’t let it bother you. They just don’t know who you are. Do you know who you are?” he looks to the side and shakes his head. I ruffle his hair. “You’re the champion’s pride and joy!” I can see the nobles chatting silently amongst themselves while sneaking glances at the little boys at my side. Don didn’t seem to care; he was too busy staring at the large brooding Kossith at the edge of the hightown square. Miraas or whatever his name is, still as stoic and lofty as he was ten years ago.

“Come on boys, let’s go to the market.” We head across the square. The path that goes to the would be chantry has been expanded to allow crews of people to go by and pay their respects and to clean up the mass amounts of rubble when it crumbled. I try not to go over there unless completely necessary. 

We walk down the hightown square to the market, its not overly busy today, but it is still rather early in the morning. A lot of things has changed since the chantry’s oppressive hold was silenced in Kirkwall. Mages walk freely among us, no longer chained to a floating rock with no means of escape. Fenris barely flinches at them anymore, unless of course they bump into him or look at him the wrong way, but after a few deaths they learned he was the loving husband of the Champion and gave him a wide area of space to walk. Darktown is still filled with the poor but there aren’t as many down there. The clinic was closed down and burned I believe so no one has any reason to be down their except for shady deals with the Coteri.

Everyone I’ve ever worked with is now settled in different homes and most for the better. Tomwise alone is settled in lowtown now. 

“Garrett, come back from the fade.” Fenris pokes my face and I twitch. 

“Hey I was doing a backlog.” He smiles and motions to the market before us. 

“I’ll take Don to get food and supplies if you take Sehron to get clothes and some cots.” I nod and lightly place a kiss on his cheek before bending down to pick up Sehron. He’s still getting used to the interaction but he holds on nonetheless. Fenris walks to the other side towards a food stand and gets to work.

Even the shopkeepers look as if they are trying to understand how I came to have two little boys. I buy some little shirts and breeches for both Don and Sehron and ask for two cots to be made and sent to my estate.

“Oh, hello Hawke!” I’d know that Dalish drawl anywhere. I turn around to see Merrill with a ball of twin in her hands. Sehron clutches to my neck as I step towards her. He almost tries to scurry onto my back but I catch his little butt before he can crawl across my shoulders. Merrill is starry eyed.

“Oh! Oh! Anders was right! Where did you find them? The keeper said only a guy and girl can have kids…wait wait, is that true? Is it something dirty?”I wave my hand to stop her. 

“Merrill! Maker’s breath…We found them in a slaver’s den, we are all they have now.” She claps her arms together and giggles. 

“Oh how adorable! What are their names? You gave them names right?” I pat Sehron’s bum as he tucks further into my shoulder. 

“Sehron this is Merrill. Can you say hi?” he waves a hand but doesn’t look at her, she’s happy nonetheless. 

“Oh how adorable! How is Fenris dealing with being a parent, I half expected him to run?” Ouch, at least he didn’t hear that. 

“He’s a great father figure, you’d be surprised Merrill. He loves them like they are his own flesh and blood.” I hear a gruff chuckle followed by a tickle of fingertips on my back. 

“Seems the abomination blabbed about the kids?” I laugh and nod. 

“Did you truly expect Anders to resist the urge to spread the news?”he shrugs.

“I half expect him to do anything. Seems nowadays he just sits around and won’t even ridicule me on mages anymore.” Merrill adjusts her shirt as she speaks. 

“That’s what you miss, over all? I miss our adventures. Oh! Not saying I want more work, the Alienage is busy now that all the elves have moved up from Darktown during the purge. If you ever need someone to watch the boys, I’d be glad to help.”

I nod and rub Sehron’s back. 

“They will have to warm up to you first; I don’t want them to be scared. Come over any time you wish, maybe you can help them learn trade speak.” She perks at that. 

“They don’t speak trade? Then they still speak, wait, Arcanum? Is that the language of Tevinter, I can’t remember.” Fenris nods in a completely uninterested manner. 

“It is what I speak as well, Merrill. Your help would be appreciated.”

She nods and eventually scurries off, no doubt to go tell the others, Maker Varric is going to have a blast with this.


	8. Chapter 8

We get back to the estate to get the boys some food before heading back out. Fenris is on guard as usual but he keeps looking off at the nobles in the square, I cant hear what they are saying but he can. 

“Love, What is it?” I see his lip curl slightly before he turns to me. 

“The nobles are testing my patience, Hawke. Deal with them now or I will.” Alrighty then! I hold up my hands. 

“I’ll take care of it, take the boys inside for a while.” His fingers graze over my arm. 

“Garrett, you’re not as young as you used to be, don’t start fights you can’t finish.” I laugh and rub his back. 

“Never fear, I’ve been working on my elderly nagging for months! I’ll take care of it love, don’t you worry.”

They were young nobles no doubt someone’s kids who believes they are entitled to everything just because their parents have money. Gossip spreads like the blight in Kirkwall, it only takes one misunderstood topic to start a blaze of hate or scorn. They don’t see me approach but when my shadow lingers over them they finally turn to face me. 

“Uh…Hello Champion, Fancy seeing you about so early, I figured those old bones warranted rest.” Such attitude. blighted Orlesians no doubt. 

I lean up against the stone wall of the viscounts keep stairs, smiling without any true kindness. 

“You speak with the Champion of Kirkwall and you make age jokes? How clever.” They laugh together before the snarky one crosses his arms. 

“We saw you with those elves, how is it the Champion can have slaves but the rest of us cannot?” My face sets into a hard mask. 

“They are not slaves. Mind your tongue Orlesian, or you may lose it.” He doesn’t heed the warning and continues on. 

“I bet you lay with each of them, even the little boys. You’re nothing but a sick perv-“ I roughly slam him into the hard stone before picking him up by his throat. My blood boils. 

“I will kill you. Keep talking you maggot.” There is blood on the wall, I must have split his scalp. I see his friend reach into his shirt, no doubt reaching for a blade. I move to cast a spell but I’m blinded by a familiar blue glow as Fenris races to my side. He slams his fist into the boys face and throws him to the ground but takes no further action. 

Gently, cautiously, his hand touches my cheek, directing my eyes to his. 

“Put him down, Hawke.” He pushes at my arm, and smiles. 

“Down, Garrett. I think he’ll think twice before spouting nonsense again.” I drop the brat and he lands hard on his arse. He scurries away from me and they both make a run for it. I sigh and rub at my face. 

“I’m going to hear about this from Aveline. ‘stop abusing the orlesians’ or something.” He nods with a sincere smile, his ears all perked and aware. I cup his jaw and his eyes soften. 

“You heard them didn’t you? That’s why it bothered you so much, I acted like a fool didn’t I?” He laughs and leads me back to the estate. 

“A fool who protects his family from unwanted attention. I would have killed them if that makes you feel better.” I hum. It doesn’t but to the void, I’ve killed many Orlesians, including a Qunari conspiring Duke. I think I’m getting rusty.

“The boys didn’t see did they?” He shakes his head. 

“No, but its possible they could have heard what they were spewing. Best we belittle those fears now.” I nod and open the estate door for him and softly shut it behind me. 

The boys are sitting before the hearth, poking absently at the hot embers before looking up. 

“You boys doing okay?” They nod and move to stand but I wave a hand. 

“No no, sit and relax. Papa wants to tell you guys a story.” They perk up and sit beside me as I plop down heavily in the loveseat. 

“This is the story about a mighty warrior and his champion.

A story of a ex-slave who escaped all and found salvation in a city surrounded by hate and corruption. The city was full of elves, but they had no power of will and were collared. It was a dark time. But revolution! The elves fought for their freedom and soon the chains were melted down into weapons and armor!” their eyes are beaming. I tuck down and call forth a small spell, shaping it into a chain and swiping through it to shatter it. 

“No more slavery, the will to fight overpowered the deep hate and darkness in the city.” I shape a silhouette of Kirkwall in my palm. “But, bad men came back to try and reclaim the valuable elves they lost, they hide in the shadows and snatch up brave little elves who have a strong will to fight.”

Fenris sits down beside the boys and the tuck into him.

“ The great champion was not always such! He came from a small village where trouble passed like a leaf in the breeze, growing weary of such dull adventures he set out to conquer the troubles of a dark city. Little did he know the city would change with each of his footsteps.” A dragon shoots up from my palm and flutters past the boys before popping into a cloud of smoke. 

“A great dragon granted him the ability to leave and this his adventure began! Off to the dark city of chains! He started off in the hobbles, taking care of the willful elves he was proud to of met; strong warriors and arcane masters in disguise. They helped the Champion gets a name in the city and this he protected them with all his might. When one day, a strange elf appeared before him.”

Fenris smiles fondly, warming my heart. 

“A strong, powerful warrior who escaped the dark chains to seek his freedom just as the others did, but the elf’s troubles followed him and he had no choice but to seek aid from the strong warrior before him.”

I lean back in my chair, smiling. 

“It was the beginning of one of the Champion’s best adventures and the best of friendships. The warrior stayed by the Champion’s side through thick and thin and the champion repaid the favor in earnest. Soon, the past catches up to the elf and he is forced to fight or flee once more. The champion vows to help, no matter the risk.” 

I make a claw gesture in the air. 

“A man shrouded by dark magic attacks the champion, marring his face with large talons before he has time to defend himself. He falls and the world goes dark. He wakes to the sound of his friend, his beloved companion who thought him dead. The dark evil destroyed and the warrior free, he does not turn to flee to live a life of leisure, nay, he confesses to his Champion his true fear. Not to be captured, but to lose that which he valued most; his champion.” 

I think Fenris is blushing, his ears are tinted red.

“The love is unbroken, still they patrol the dark city, fixing its woes and making it safe for all elves; even cute little elven boys who were brave and strong to the end.”

The boys are tucked into Fenris’ jerkin, drowsy little elves. I stand up and bend done to kiss Fenris’ head. 

“I love you.”

He chuckles. 

“And I you, my Champion.”


	9. Chapter 9

We don’t bother moving the boys to their room; they are fond of sleeping near the hearth. Could be for simple reasons as warmth but I think they fear the darkness of their room. It’ll pass with time I’m sure. Brakkar curls up beside them on the couch and lays his head across Don’s back. A noble protector. Fenris is busy talking with Orana about the day as I ready something to eat. Frankly I’m surprised at how content he is with this situation. Fenris has never wanted children to my knowledge, or rather, he never mentioned such things and I never asked. 

I wonder what he would have said if I did…They would not be his real children either way unless we had a suitor who would carry his child.

I…don’t think I would agree to that. 

“Garrett.” Fenris is leaning against the counter, holding my arm. He smiles. 

“You were lost in the realm of thought weren’t you? I believe the food is done.” Seems that way, maybe a tad bit seared but it would do. Nothing is better than meat. His thumb slides against a deep scar on my forearm and I twitch. Ghost pains.

“My apologies. Shall we eat in our room? The boys are fast asleep.” I slide an arm around his waist and tug him closer. I can feel the strength of his back against my palm. 

“Of course. Want some lessons tonight?” Fenris’ reading has greatly improved. In fact I doubt he even needs my teaching methods now, but it’s a way of bonding for us now. To sit in bed, him usually laying his head in my lap and reading Kirkwall’s latest gossip and rumors. 

He gives a slight smirk and I catch it with my thumb. 

“You are a bundle of smiles today. I like it.” He chuckles and shrugs my hand away. 

“And you are a bucket of faraway looks. You act as if something is troubling you.” He pauses and narrows his eyes slightly. “Its not about the thugs is it?” I dump our dinner on a plate, just some local fish and beef.

“Nah. Come, follow me.” 

Something hurts deep in my heart. Could be many things, Mother, Father, The Twins, the boys…who is to know now? Every now and again, I can tell Fenris feels this pain as well. He wakes up in cold sweats, sometimes with an expression that just wrenches your heart out. Other times he retches into the basin beside the bed. I can do nothing except comfort him by holding him closer or rubbing a hand against his back as he gets sick.

Lyrium poisoning is the best bet. His body is slowly being overpowered by the lyrium in his flesh, it can be reversed it’s just painful to go through. He denies it, as is his stubborn nature, but even know I can tell he is weary to use his markings. 

We reach our room and he quickly changes into his sleep wear. I sit heavily on the edge of the bed and rip off a decent sized piece of meat. I lick my fingers as he moves to sit beside me. 

“Are you sure you are alright, Garrett?” The puppy eyes…curse them. I hold his jaw carefully in my large hands and pull him into a soft chaste kiss. He hums low in his throat as I pull away.

“What hurts Garrett? You cannot fool me.” I hand him the plate and he eyes it skeptically. 

“Eat Fenris, please. You need to get your strength up so I can heal you. The lyrium is polluting your blood, you know it is.” His jaw sets and I ready myself for a strong retort, but none came. 

“I am getting weak.” It’s muttered low, in his kicked puppy voice. I smile and rub his back.

“Love, you are not weak. You just need to be taken care of for once. I only have to do this once every few months…I know you are still weary of magic, I will make it as quick and easy as possible.” His ears flick as I grab the plate from him. He won’t eat, he’ll just stare at it till I finish it off.

“I…trust you Garrett. Just understand I am not used to being cared for.” I chuckle. 

“As you say daily, my beloved.” I place the plate off to the side and reach for him. “Some quick healing tonight and tomorrow and you will be back to tiptop shape.” I settle down on the bed and he gracefully crawls over me, resting his head on my shoulder, his hand resting on my neck. I place a hand against the thick lines of lyrium on his back, the other on his head and cast a simple but very effective spell. 

It’s similar to a full body purge. The effects are instantaneous. He’s conked out and snoring like a mabari and the color is starting to return to his cheeks. I smooth back his hair and kiss his forehead.

“Goodnight Fenris.”

~  
Something is shaking my arm and it is very annoying. I crack an eye open and see nothing but darkness, it’s not even morning yet. I sit up to try and adjust my eyes when I’m greeted with a small little elf crawling into my bed. 

“Don?” He doesn’t reply but by the side of the boy I can tell. 

“Bad dreams huh?” he burrows into me and I feel him nod. I chuckle and curl my arms around him. 

“It’s alright…papa is here.” I believe Sehron comes in not long after, snuggling between Fenris and myself for warmth. I don’t think Fenris wakes up at all; the spell is still effective at least. 

Hopefully he’ll feel ten times better by tomorrow. I can’t have my favorite broody elf sick.


	10. Chapter 10

Fenris doesn’t wake up with everyone else in the morning. The spell has to have time to purge the contaminates in his blood and he feels very weak. Sehron and Don keep their distance but don’t leave the room for most of the morning, even when I made them breakfast they asked if they could eat it upstairs. I admit even I stayed close. 

I gathered up my journal, a couple hundred pages strong and resumed my writing by his side while the boys began their first lessons regarding the trade tongue. Don is young and eager to learn a new language but Sehron is having trouble with the new language. It collides with Arcanum like sword against shield and he is clearly frustrated.   
Orana has to calm him down on many occasions.

Fenris gives a slight groan and rolls deeper into the blankets and I gently rub his shoulder. He was awake for the most part, just exhausted.

“Do you need anything?” He smiles slightly and slips his fingers beneath my own.

“I am fine. Sehron has a very colorful vocabulary in Arcanum if you didn’t catch them.” I thought some words sounded familiar. Sehron would swear every time he got a word wrong. I can’t help but laugh. 

“If I didn’t know, I’d say he’s definitely your son.” 

Sehron perks and stands, leaving his studies to come see what we were doing. I close my journal and lift him onto the bed. The boys are beginning to fill out a bit. Getting regular meals and plenty of sleep has done wonders for them both, and they look stronger each day. Don is more cheerful while Sehron is more of the quiet content type, but they still play around whenever they get the energy to. 

He sits down in my lap.

“How is he, papa?” Fenris pokes Sehron in the side and the boy giggles. 

“Far from death…But I’m definitely not getting any younger.” I laugh and smooth back Sehron’s hair. I could probably tie back his hair; it’s down to his shoulders. 

“We get to become hip old people! Come now Fenris.” He groans but a there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“I don’t get old. I’m an elf; we just kind of wither away.” He waves a hand. “Remember Orsino? He was ancient.” How could I forget, bugger turned into a harvester before my eyes. I think that betrayal will be seared into my brain even when I depart for the fade. It taught me even good mages can be touched by Bloodmagic in desperation.

Mages…nothing but trouble. 

Well with young boys running around the house, getting older by the minute, I think I can be happy with my waning years. I am the proud Champion of Kirkwall; came from death and destruction and found the love of my life, and a few companions I now call family. 

I’ve accomplished a lot in twenty years.

I think I’ve done my part.

And Fenris? Hell. He’s done enough for ten lifetimes. The lyrium poisoning will get worse but I wont let him suffer. I know he will outlive me, but we’ll be together again in the fade, where we can watch our young little boys turn into fine young men. 

That is still very far down the line though. 

I brush back Sehron’s hair with my fingers gently pulling it into a snug little pony tail. I tie it back and rub his little ears. He lets out a little squeak and tries to stop me. 

“Papa that tickles!” I bark a laugh and snuggle him into a bear hug. Fenris tucks back into the blankets as I put Sehron back on the floor. 

“Go return to your studies, A special day is coming up and that day will be filled with people dying to meet you both.” Don perks up. 

“W-what kind of day?”

I smile and point towards the window where tiny little specks of white could be seen falling to the earth. 

“Frostfall.” 

Hail the Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

The estate is bustling with activity now. In celebration of the boy's first Frostfall, we decided to invite over the companions and settle down with a large dinner and some fine company. This would be the first time the kids saw the crew and I want it to be perfect for them.

Orana went out of her way to use some of her own savings to buy them both coats lined with fur to keep them warm while Fenris and I readied the house with fun little decorations. Fenris is wearing my coat around the estate frankly because I don't need it. It has to get pretty cold for me to need to wear a jacket. 

"Garrett can you give me a hand here for a minute?" I look over my shoulder to see him trying to get the tree to stand up, which it just isn't cooperating with him. Technically it has him pinned to the fireplace. I chuckle and put down my handful of decorations before pushing the tree away from him. It leaves him covered in pine needles. 

"I'd leave the big jobs to the big guy Fenris. I don't need you being squished under something." 

By the time we got finished with the decorating, the crew started to show up. Anders, being the closest, came in sporting new clothes other than his rebel mage appearance. He actually looked much better and looked like he actually slept for once. Thank the Maker. The boys seem happy enough to see him and he gives me a little wave as they drag him into the library. 

"I truly hope he does not go all 'mages need freedom' on the boys." I chuckle and put some wood on the fire. 

"Nah, I think those days are done now. He doesn't have much left after what freedom brought. Besides, you know what will happen soon." He scratches at the back of his neck.

"I…yes, of course. My apologies, Hawke." I wave a hand. 

There's a soft knock at the door and Fenris quickly opens it. Isabela and Merrill are standing out in the snow, both carrying amazingly wrapped boxes; I figure presents for the boys. 

"Well don't just stand out there, get in here!" Merrill puts down her gifts beside the tree and gives me a hug. 

"I'm so excited to see the boys again, Hawke! Where are they? Oh, has Bela seen them yet?" I chuckle. 

"This will be here first time officially seeing them. She saw them when they were covered in muck the first day we found them. Not a good first impression." Isabela gives me the usual belly pat; I don't know how that became a thing, but now she does it regularly.   
Not that I mind. I like belly rubs. 

I closed the door behind them to stop the cold from creeping in and quickly guided them to the Library where the boys were holding Anders hostage. He was sitting on the sofa with Don and Sehron perched beside him on either direction listening intently to whatever it was he was talking about. 

Glory days of the Wardens it sounds like. I knock on the doorframe and beckon the boys over. Don is sure to tell Anders to wait before they both run to me. 

"Uncle Anders is telling us about how you slew a dragon! Did you really, papa? Did you?" I chuckle and bend down to hug them. 

"Of course! But he's letting me off easy; I actually killed at least a dozen and a few Wyverns. Not to mention being eaten by a high dragon and having to find my way out." They both exchanged shocked glances before bouncing with excitement. 

"I want to kill a dragon!" I laugh and put them back down. 

"Maybe one day we will go scouting and we'll catch you a dragonling to play with but as of now, there's a few quest that are dying to meet you both." Don peeks over my shoulder, the best he can anyway, and sinks back. I rub his back softly. 

"It's okay Don, these two helped me fight a dragon and thanks to Bela she helped me out of one's belly." That apparently is the trust subject. Don really likes dragons. Sehron seems excited that I used to fight and protect Kirkwall. It makes me happy that they look up to me. 

Bela bends down and is already gushing about how cute they are and if she can hold them. 

Sehron shakes her hand and she coos and rubs his cheeks. 

"Oh Hawke they are too precious. They are here to stay right?" I nod and get to my feet.

"They stole my heart at first sight. Inner papa Hawke kicked in." Merrill is talking to Sehron now who looks like he's blushing, cute. 

"I told you Hawke, you would make a lovely father. They are very lucky to have you." 

The door opens slightly and everyone's favorite dwarf walks into the foyer, holding a large leather bound book in his hand. 

"Varric, you old son of a gun." He makes his way over to the library and flips the book in his hand. 

"Y'know Hawke, when I was told that you had kids running around, I seriously thought of some horrid books going around about male pregnancies…Maker forbid please tell me they were found in the dirt or something. I'll even take a story that you used magic to conjure them up." I snort back laughter and rub my stomach. 

"You caught me Varric, I was holding them for nine months in my belly or I may be fat." He laughs and slaps my back or rather the back of my thigh hard. 

"I knew you had it in you, Hawke. Where are the little buggers anyway? I want to see this for myself."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based after the events of the chantry. Post story shenanigans where Garrett is still the Champion of Kirkwall.  
> I hope you like it! It is a very cute story of mine.


End file.
